


Batman's Biggest Fan!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Count Olaf wants to steal Batman's fortune, or does he?
Kudos: 5





	Batman's Biggest Fan!

"I give up! I don't want the Baudelare fortune anymore!" Count Olaf said. He tried to get it but it was just too hard!

"What will you do instead, boss?" his henchmen said to him.

"I will steal the fortune of the Batman named Bruce Wayne!" he said.

"How will you do that?" they said.

"I'm going to pretend to be a superhero from the league of Justice and then they'll never see it coming!" Olaf said.

"That's amazing." they said.

So Count Olaf dressed in a costume of a beetle with a bowler hat and then he went to the Justice hall.

"I'm here to be the new hero," he said." My name is Beetle McSixLegs."

"Oh, yeah, I think that's a new hero," Superman said.

Count Olaf went in the Justice hall and then he saw Batman. "Hi, Batman! I am your biggest fan!" he said. Then he took out a picture and got a Batman autograph. "Thanks Mr. Wayne," he said.

"You know my secret!" Batman said.

"It is a fake secret," Olaf said. "The world is all people who know of the truth that it is."

"Oh," Batman said and then he changed his name to Steve so everyone would not know anymore.

"Thank you for the autograph Batman!" Count Olaf said.

"No problem, beetle buddy!" Batman said.

"Wait I thought you were going to steal his fortune?" the henchmen said.

"No, autographs are better because I love Batman as a fanatic," Olaf said.

"That's a cool guy thing to say," they said.

The End


End file.
